Lollipop
by LovelyChanru
Summary: Tsuna started fallowing him out of the office. "Where are we going?" The young boy asked as he was behind of the older male. "Cooking classroom." The perfect said as he open the door and came inside the class room.


**Title:** Lollipops

**Summary:** Tsuna started fallowing him out of the office. "Where are we going?" The young boy asked as he was behind of the older male. "Cooking classroom." The perfect said as he open the door and came inside the class room.

**Note: **Like I said before this is from the story this time im going to do this right. It's the lollipop chapter which everybody seemed to like a lot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the ideas of writing this STORY

Tsuna walked the hallways as he sighed and entered Hibari's office. The perfect looked at him and rolled his eyes just when he was getting ready to leave.

"What happened?" "

I got in trouble."

"I can see that but how?"

"I was passing a note in class." Hibari sighed at the answer the king of herbivores gave him. Tsuna sat down and looked at Hibari. It's after school and he's stuck being with the infamous perfect. The skylark looked at the trouble maker. "Look come with me." Hibari said as he started leaving knowing that the boy would fallow him.

Tsuna started fallowing him out of the office. "Where are we going?" The young boy asked as he was behind of the older male. "Cooking classroom." The perfect said as he open the door and came inside the class room.

"Why?"

"Because I want something sweet."

The answer made Tsuna think of what the hell the male wanted. He looked at Hibari as the perfect tip toed to get a saucepan and a wooden spoon. Once he did that he put them down on a counter top next to the stove and oven. The skylark looked at the non helping Tsuna and growled. "If your done looking at me. I want you to get me nonstick cooking spray, measuring spoons."

Tsuna nodded and went looking for the other wants. Hibari went looking for the other things that he needed to get to make a treat. Once they gather up everything they needed they placed it next to the stuff Hibari gathered up earlier. "What are we going to do with all this?" The future boss asked as he looked over at everything.

"We are going to make lollipops." Hibari answered as sprayed non stick cooking spray on a baking pan and poured water, sugar, and cream of tartar into the saucepan. He put it at medium and started mixing the mixture. He mixed until he was sure that the sugar dissolved. Tsuna watched every move he made in such much awe he didn't know Hibari liked anything sweet. Of course he didn't know that Hibari can make lollipops. Hell he was even in shocked that Hibari can cook for that matter of fact.

"Look over this while I get food coloring and flavor." The perfect ordered Tsuna and as he stepped aside to get what he needed to act for the candy syrup. Tsuna moved it and added a candy thermometer to see if the syrup is at 300 degrees and once he saw that it was he placed it on a bowl filled with ice water to cool it down and stopping it from cooking.

Hibari came and added what he needed it and moved the mixture. Once it was alright he went to the baking pan and pour about a two inch pool of the liquid lollipop. He put the lollipop sticks in the middle of the candy treat. Once the perfect was out of the candy syrup he had made 19 lollipops. He looked at each one to see which one is cold enough to eat.

"Hibari-San, here." The young boy said as he handed the perfect a lollipop that was already cold. The perfect smirked and started eating the perfect lollipop. He smiled as he enjoy the sweet flavor of strawberry in his mouth. He took it out and started licking it. The boss just looked at him admiring the sexual acts hes doing to the lollipop. Seeing the perfect's pink tongue wrap around that was very sexy.

The perfect went to sit down. He sat down on a different counter top as he kept sucking the treat. With Tsuna looking at him as he was some kind of fresh meat or something. The look he wass giving the perfect is bothering him now. At first he just thought the boy was weird but now he's staring at him with drool coming out the side of his mouth.

"Well you stop staring."

"Why should I stop?"

"It's bothering me."

"Sorry. Is that I never seen something to beautiful get happy over something so sweet." Tsuna said as he saw Hibari blush and look away as he kept sucking on the treat. "Just stop it and get your own to eat. The skylark said and looked away from the other still not liking what he's doing to him. Tsuna smiled noticing how uneasy the other is feeling around him.

'Gosh it's worst then Mukuro.' The perfect said and shivered of the pineapple's name. "Are you cold?" Tsuna asked as he started looking up and down the slim but well tone body the perfect has. "No. Why you ask." Hibari answered but asked another question with a glare.

"Because you shivered. Most people shiver when they are cold or are having some kind of good time." Tsuna answered as the raven haired boy blushed and looked away. The future boss laughed when he got close to Hibari and knocked him down from the counter top.

The perfect landed on the floor as he looked up at the other. The brown haired boy sat on his stomach and kissed Hibari. The perfect's eyes widen and pushed Tsuna off of him as he starting crawling as fast as he could away from the other.

Tsuna smiled as he crawled in back of the perfect. As soon as he catches up from him he pulled on the skylark's right ankle which caused him to stop crawling and drop on the floor. Hibari looked at the others brown eyes. Tsuna was on all four and is above Hibari's head. He smiled and placed a kiss on the nose of the others. Hibari let him enjoying the touch of the others lips. Once Tsuna saw it was okay he kissed him. Hibari started to kiss back. The kiss was deepen more as Tsuna stuck his tongue in his mouth and started touching the perfect's chest. The skylark moaned between the kiss. Tsuna got hard hearing that moan.

"Hibari get on top of me." Tsuna ordered as he layed down flat on the floor. The other did what the future boss said for a change and got on top of him. Hibari felt the hard dick on his ass. He moaned a bit. "Move on it." Tsuna told him.

Hibari did this and moved his ass on the others bottom part of his body. Hibari started moaning feeling his dick being pressed on his ass. The perfect kept moving on it just loving the feeling of it pressing on him. "Mmmmm" Hibari moaned as Tsuna smiled. He folded his hands behind his head and enjoyed the feeling of Hibari doing what he had said.

Minutes passed by as Tsuna came inside his school uniform slacks and Hibari did the same thing. Once he did that he layed on the younger boys chest.

"Did you Enjoy?" Tsuna asked as he played with the raven hair the skylark has.

"Yeah I liked it." Hibari answered letting the other play with his hair and he breathing a bit hard from all the moaning.

"Was it better then a lollipop?" The brown hair boy asked again with a smile on his face as the other looked at him.

"Way better."


End file.
